


To Love a Friend

by kiyarasabel



Series: Do You Want to Fuck a Cryptid? [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, cryptid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: You've been friends with the town's friendly sports elf for awhile. He's been here long enough to be everyone's friend. But honestly you wonder if you can have something more.This is based loosely on Celestialess' Alfarcryptid AU with some of my own tweaks. Please don't bother Dream finder about these.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NGL I am one thirsty furry and I want to get rawed by Cryptid sporty. All the cryptid dicks 4 me.

You had befriended the playful sports elf some time ago and gradually became closer. He was always a cuddly sort, very handsy and affectionate while never crossing a line. A perfect gentleman of a furry beast. You were lounging on a hammock together. He'd been a little antsier than usual lately so it was an enjoyable opportunity to just hold him close as you pet his soft features as he nuzzled his face into your neck, his whiskers tickling.

You were about ready to start drowsing off when he suddenly shot up, rocking the hammock as he stood above you on all fours, ears twitching and face twisted in consternation. He responded to something, ears swiveling into a single direction as a growl rattled out from low in his belly. 

“What's wrong?” You ask, having never seen him more than slightly annoyed, much less growling.

“It's... No matter...” He blinks and looks at you. “Be safe.” He says, kissing you on the forehead before leaping off into the treeline. He doesn't go far before you hear him bellow loudly, a bloodcurdling screech that makes your stomach twist up in knots. The sudden shift in his behavior is worrying, but you trust his words and stay where you are.

You don't know how to address it, can't talk to anyone about it but you actually find the... Cryptid more than an endearing, charming creature. You know that people would accuse you of being wrong, even immoral for having such thoughts about a non-human species. Somehow instead of being unsettling his inhuman features are alluring to you. Even though you know that you shouldn't think of a friend in such a way, you can't help but admire his sinuous form.

His snarls have been growing distant and expecting from his speed he probably won't be back for awhile. With no one around to witness, you slip a hand down your pants and just tease yourself a little, gently. It's not the first time that you've thought about him while doing this, but usually it's in the privacy of your own home. Even though no one usually traipses this far out in the woods away from town, there's just an added element to masturbating out in the open like this, excitement grows and you slip your pants past your knees, spreading your legs.

You use the fingers of your free hand to start teasing yourself open, rubbing circles against that sweet spot inside you. You're picturing what it must feel like to have his hands grasp you in more than just a friendly manner, coming undone from his affable demeanor and digging his claws in, what his mouth would feel like on your skin. You're starting to feel your climax building nearer when a new sound startles you out of your pleasure.

Sportacus’ shriek hit a different note and worse, you hear an answering call. You think it sounds like Sportacus is in pain, and the other snarl was angry, louder... Potentially bigger and stronger. You're terrified, knowing what strength even your slender friend is capable of, but at the same time you can't let him face a fight alone. You take a quick glance through your camping supplies before grabbing a hatchet, and bolt in the direction he left, hoping that you can make it in time.

It's not hard to follow the sounds of the scuffle and your heart is beating in your throat. Your chest aches, lungs and muscles burning. Even the small hatchet, hardly weighing in at more than a pound has grown heavy in your hands. You find the fight’s trail easily, torn underbrush and churned earth clear. You have trouble swallowing as you see splashes of what is clearly blood.

You spot him first, crouched defensively and mercifully all in one piece. You see that he's covered in scratches and has more than a few deeper lacerations. You can't quite make out what the blur charging him is, even as he leaps and twists in the air to land on its back. You almost cheer, but before you can celebrate it rolls over on him. You gasp and he notices you with terrified eyes, before he begins to fight with a renewed fervor. He keeps himself between you and the beast.

You are stunned at first but then remember why you came. “Sportacus! Catch!” You toss the sheathed blade and let out a breath you didn't notice that you were holding as he deftly snatches it out of the air without looking. Usually you would tease him for being a show off for such a feat, but as he dances away from deadly claws you're relieved that he multitasks so well. The leather covering the blade is discarded and Sportacus begins to circle back, arm held out at the ready, tail lashing for balance. You aren't sure if he's going to throw or chop with the hatchet and it occurs to you that he's probably trying to decide the same thing.

His opponent makes the choice for him, closing the distance in a single bound. Sportacus leaps to the side and slashes out at the monster's shoulder, laying open a broad gash. The beast howls but is not deterred, striking out with the wounded limb just as easily as if it were uninjured, its claws skim Sportacus’ belly as he narrowly avoids being gutted.

You start looking at your surroundings, you can't hold your own in this fight but humans have only managed to survive as a species by banding together against threats like this. Armed with no more than a few handfuls of rocks in your pockets, you scurry up a tree to find a good vantage point, hurling stones to divide the beast's focus. You don't always hit, sometimes accidentally hitting your ally, but enough of your missiles make it flinch just enough to give Sportacus an extra edge, buying precious seconds to attack or retreat.

After the creature falls, both of you wait with bated breath to see if it will rise again. He gives it a wide berth as he slips around it before joining you in your perch. He buries the hatchet in the tree trunk before reaching out to your face with a mixture of concern and gratitude.

“You're okay?” He asks softly, you nod, feeling a shaky grin spread across your face. He sighs and pulls you tight. “Thank you, but don't do that again.”

“You needed help.” You reply simply. He doesn't respond, just holds you while purring for a long moment. You lay your face into his neck and breathe his scent, the adrenaline wears off, leaving you trembling even as his presence calms you. “We should probably get out of this tree, we'll get sap everywhere.”

He laughs and grabs the hatchet, holding you with his other arm, then leaping to the ground. He darts quickly into the clearing to snatch up the sheath, and you realize that he's shaking too.

“Are you okay?” You ask, concern welling up inside you.

“Fine, just scratches.” He reassures you.

“Even scratches can get infected, let's get back to the camp and we can clean you up.” You suggest. He smiles and hands you the hatchet to hold as he adjusts the way he's carrying you, then sprints lightly back to your campsite. This is the longest he's ever carried you and you love it, the steady beat of his feet, heart, breath. The wind sings as it brushes past you and all you can think about is how much you love this strange, adorable... 

You feel your face burn at the thought. Love is a strong word but it's not wrong. A part of you wonders if he feels the same way, if he can feel the same way. Just because you find yourself attracted to another species doesn't mean he shares your perversion, even if he has spoken about preferring human company. You blush again and wonder if it had been an innuendo. You're not even sure that you're physically compatible and think most likely certainly not. There isn't a whole lot known about sports elves and it would be rude to ask, especially given the nature of your interest.

You're back at the camp site before you know it and you almost pout as he sets you down. It doesn't escape your notice that it seemed like he was equally reluctant to let you go. You quickly dig out the first aid kit and water, tearing up some clean clothes to use as rags. He's stripped off his shirt and you heard the hiss of pain as the fabric pulled away from his half clotted wounds.

“Sorry this is going to hurt more.” You offer, deciding to work in a top down approach given the supplies available. You finally get a good look at his injuries, reasonably certain that he wasn't lying about the severity. You frown as you examine them, noting that several look like they should require stitches, but the situation doesn't allow for it so you make do with what you have. His deepest gashes you pack with gauze and antibiotic ointment, hoping for the best as you move down.

You blush when you reach his waist. He didn't have too many gashes on his legs, but it's enough that you don't want the denim soaking into them. You give him a sympathetic look as he reads the situation. You swear he's blushing but who wouldn't be, revealing their nudity to a stranger with different beauty standards. Not that you don't find him beautiful but... You avert your eyes politely as he peels the sweaty and blood soaked clothing from his thighs.

You try desperately not to look between them as you clean his wounds, even if you can't help the way your touch tends to linger, or the way the light glistens on moisture out of the corner of your eye. You shuffle awkwardly as you feel your own moisture becoming an issue and pray he doesn't notice, even as you hope he does. It does not escape your notice that the topography of the forbidden zone has changed since you began.

“I think that's all.” You squeak. This close and intimate the aroma of his scent has been washing over you like cologne. The musky sweetness of it on the air leaves a tingling in your mouth.

You chance eye contact and catch him watching you with an intense expression. “Thank you.” He says genuinely, resting his hand on the side of your face, cupping your cheek. You aren't sure if it's your imagination at first when it seems like he's gently pulling you towards him, leaning down, but you move to meet him.

His lips are light on yours like the touch of a butterfly's wing. He whispers your name reverently. “I always hoped that you would feel the same.”

Your eyes meet, full of tender emotions. You put your hands on his head and pull him into a deeper kiss. He leans forward and you're on the ground with his hands resting above your shoulders, his knees bracketing your hips. You separate again and allow yourself to look at his body. Your mouth goes dry as you analyze the subject of your mutual compatibility. It's simply a matter of fit. You want to meet that challenge.

“Well.” You mutter thickly. “It doesn't seem fair that you're naked and I'm not.”

He grins. “You know, there's a lot of blood on your clothes, they might be ruined.”

You glance at your outfit. You don't love it. “A pity, I guess these old rags are bound for the trash pile.”

He somehow smiles even wider as he unwraps your body like a kid tearing open a Christmas present. He's purring deeply and you can't find it in yourself to feel self conscious with the way his gaze is raking over you like hot coals. “I should let you know, I haven't actually done this before.” He looks embarrassed to admit it.

“That's nothing to worry about, it's not exactly difficult... It's more a matter of instinct.” Your voice trails off as he tastes your neck, teasing with his sharp teeth and licking your sweat eagerly.

“I know that much.” He promises. His tail is in the air, swaying slowly, his body rocking gently as he works his way down yours. After his mouth leaves off teasing your nipples, the thick calloused pads of his fingers take over. The teasing contrast of coarse flesh and smooth fur trailing over your delicate skin, combined with the occasional bite of a claw is tantalizing. It's almost enough to compete with the way he seems to be devouring you, burying his face along your stomach and hips.

He pauses at the junction of your thighs, simply breathing in your scent, drooling slightly. The heat of his panting makes you quiver and moan his name. The look on his face burns through you and then he pounces at the hollow of your thigh, nibbling fiercely as you cry out and writhe, desperately trying to rub yourself against something more solid, noticing that you managed to smear your slick across the tip of one of his ears. On a whim you reach for them and it's his turn to moan, right against your most sensitive heat.

He starts lapping at you with wild abandon, one hand grabbing your hip as the other strokes the point of your pleasure. His hand and mouth switch places, fingers teasing into you as his mouth takes the rest. You're pretty sure that you're coming, but you're not really sure of anything as he pushes you through it.

He finally surfaces for air, face wet and grinning, panting lightly, you can just see his tongue. You kiss again eagerly, the taste of yourself in his mouth curling through you. Your hips buck of their own volition and you graze his belly. He groans but you're not sure if it's pain from an injury or pleasure at the contact. You don't have a lot of time to think about it before you feel him pressing against you. He makes sure to watch your face and you're astounded by how slick he is.

You wrap your legs around him and try to pull your bodies together but he laughs, pushing your hips down with one hand and his don't budge. “I want to savor this...” You can only whimper at the feel of him spreading you. He asks constantly for reassurance that he's not hurting you and you have to struggle not to lose your temper. You're so hungry for more of him even as you feel so full, the way he's pulsing and rippling, throbbing inside you. You start trying to coax him on by squeezing and clenching, you hear him start dropping guttural words you know must be filthy.

It almost feels like you can't breathe once he's fully sheathed inside you, and he rests his forehead on yours, shivering. He rocks his hips experimentally and you alarm him with the sound you make. Your legs are locked around his waist and he can't pull away from you now. “That's a good noise.” You gasp. “Do it again.”

It's a little stop and go to begin with as he learns what feels best for the both of you, his confidence growing with his ardor. He's nearly as loud as you are soon. You know that his hips are slamming hard enough into you that you're probably going to bruise but all you can feel is the burning pleasure pulsing through you, losing track of your own orgasm as you feel his draw closer. 

His claws start to dig in and he's repeating your name interspersed with the word mate. You aren't sure if he's using it as the verb or the noun but it's definitely possessive. Then he's gushing inside you all at once with enough force that you feel yourself overflow even as he continues for several more thrusts. Your orgasm(s?) are a forgone conclusion as you shudder together, feeling so achingly satisfied.

You meet each other's eyes and as one confess. “I love you.” You're kissing and embracing and stay locked together until he begins to recede.

You reminisce about your memories together, what moments you shared that most stole your heart. Laughter and love fill the woods with the song of your joy, and soon, you find that he is ready again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea what I was naming this, the working title was Cryptid Cummies.
> 
> There might be further chapters but they'll turn into impreg so...
> 
> Also, you are now officially a furry, congrats, I'll meet you in the pit of eternal yiffening in hell.


	2. What will the children think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedframe breaking sex

You wake up wrapped around Sportacus, the hammock uncomfortable on your bare skin and the cool breeze at your back compared to the furnace that is your lover does not improve the luxury of the situation. You start to feel the burn of yesterday's exertions and you're not sure that your legs will support you if you try to stand. A whisker twitches in your face and you look up to see Sportacus crack open an eye along with a grin.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He purrs, he's blushing with ecstatic jubilation. You blush in turn, feeling dazzled by the focus of all that joy being focused on you.

“If you say so, I feel like a cured ham that's been roasted on one side and freezer burned on the other.”

He looks concerned for a moment before realizing that you're joking. Sometimes he has trouble with dry humor. He just rolls over to place you on top of him, draping his tail over your cold back. Pressed belly to belly again though, you start to think of other things, mostly the slick heat rising between your thighs. He has the good grace to look bashful and you can't help but chuckle.

“I appreciate it but I don't think I can move right now.”

He snickers almost sinisterly. “I can move enough for the both of us.” He was waiting for your response, but you just can't not lean yourself back onto his heat. Indeed, he holds you in place with his thick hands and moves more than enough for the both of you. You nearly drop immediately back off to sleep again, but your body has other needs so you stumble into the bushes.

You notice him explore the same spot later. He looks incredibly sheepish about it, making an indistinct comment about latrines and territories when asked.

As you start to pack up the campsite you notice that he seems more fidgety than normal, which is a lot considering his definition of normal. “What's wrong?” You ask.

He's avoidant at first, ears drooping. “What we have is very new, and it's very important to me, but... What we have between us is very special, but, I'll understand if you don't want anyone else knowing.”

“Oh Sportacus.” You sigh, moving to cup his face in both hands, meeting his sad but cautiously hopeful face. “I don't care what anyone else thinks, all I need is knowing that you love me.” You kiss again excitedly and very quickly end up rolling around the ground again. You laugh afterwards. “I look forward to doing this in a real bed, I keep getting rocks and twigs in awkward places.”

He purrs a little as he chuckles. “Aren't you worried about the neighbors overhearing?”

“Gods, let them complain, I don't care if the whole world hears me screaming your name, or how much I love you and how good your cock feels inside me.”

He hides his face and you see him flush to the tip of his ears. You reach out to stroke one and he whines.

“Come on, I want to take a hot shower and then sleep in my own bed.”

You do not get the chance to sleep in your bed. In his enthusiasm as you enjoy the soft mattress below you, the power of his thrusts snaps the bed frame. As you lay on the ground with him panting over you, both of your bodies still twitching, he apologizes, not entirely contrite.

You're pretty sure that it would have been impossible to hide the status of your new relationship but you're still surprised how quickly everyone knows about it. It's intimidating when whispers and hushed tones follow you, incredulous or knowing looks on everyone's faces. You're never quite sure who is genuine and who is mocking while asking after you.

It's all worth it though every time he appears, bouncing and grinning, dancing through the air with increasingly exuberant twists, flipping from place to place. “You look like a hyper ferret.” You tease. He fiddles with his whiskers.

“I can't help it, I'm just so giddy, I just love you and it makes me so happy that you love me.” His eyes are glistening and you can't even pretend not to feel the same. He carries you and dances with you. You can't even wipe the smile off your face when he takes you to a machine shop to get a custom fabricated bed frame that he ostensibly shouldn't be able to break. He's utterly unapologetic as the men in the shop razz him as he tests different strengths of metal and welds to see what can stand up to his strength.

You can't help but hide your face at the comments on what you must be made of to withstand him.

He takes you out almost every night, most places offering him their best with regards to his status as the town's hero. He looks so dashing as he gathers a wardrobe just to impress you while taking you out.

It's the kind of idyllic fairy tale romance you thought must have been exaggerated.

It surprises you more as you realize that the townsfolk are treating you with greater esteem as well. At first you had been uncertain but at this point it was unmistakable. Somehow the two of you are the new power couple.

And power certainly is a good word for your relationship. Even with the new bed frame it tends to rattle. He does try to be gentle but you don't exactly try to stop him from getting rough. Indeed he only seems to be getting more insatiable as time goes by and you start to experiment with more and wilder ideas. He'd started out in town helping people to exercise but since he's become your very personal trainer you think that you've probably never been in such great shape.

Your thighs and ass especially could probably kill a man and you're sure that there would be more than a few volunteers who would beg for you to step on them. Your taut arms let you heave formerly immovable objects with if not ease, then at least a small amount of labor. You almost start to worry about how much it's a part of your life now, except that you're enjoying every second of it. Not just the love and adoration, even the marathon sex, you have just never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts the impreg stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sportababy

You’re growing worried. At first you thought it was just your imagination, but you notice that Sportacus has been growing increasingly more distant towards you, nervous, even sad. He brushes it off every time you ask him about it and it's really starting to eat you up inside. Finally you corner him in your bedroom, biting your lip as he looks at the window speculatively.

Finally, he sighs, his hands wringing. “I don't think you would... I don't think that it would happen without me knowing...But... Have you been with anyone else recently?” He won't look you in the eye, his whole body drooping, tail limp on the floor.

It takes you several moments to register what he's asking. “Why would you think that? I love you, I haven't even looked at anyone else since I met you, and it's been a lot longer than that before I met anyone of interest.”

He chewed his lip, ears twitching and shooting curious glances at you. He mumbles something but you can't make out the jumble of words.

He repeats himself and your brain gets caught in a loop trying to process the phrase. “I think you might be pregnant.”

“But... We're different species.”

“I know.”

“Oh... Well. Maybe you're wrong about it?”

“Maybe, but I'm pretty sure.”

“I should go get a test.... Oh god everyone will know if I even so much as look at that aisle.” The reality dawns on you. “Maybe I should just get a test from out of town?”

He looks just as confused. You sit on the bed and he joins you. “I'm sorry... I didn't know that I could get you pregnant.”

“I didn't think you could either.”

“What now?”

“We need to make sure, that we aren't just panicking over some kind of hormonal flux.”

“And if you are?” He asked cautiously.

“Oh my gods.” You giggle helplessly burying your face into his chest. You feel him smile as he holds you close, stroking your hair.

 

The moment of truth arrives, you bought multiple tests just to be sure. Every single one conclusively reads positive. You're not sure which of you is more excited but you end up on the bed anyway.

“I need to see a doctor now...”

“And everyone will know?” He pried.

“Yeah. People will talk. But I know that this baby is yours and you know it and it will be self evident soon enough.”

Sportacus purrs and pulls you close.

~

You're both nervous as you walk into the doctor's office, Sportacus is hunched down more than usual, tail flicking as his ears twitch. You're holding each other's hands and you aren't sure what to say when you reach the desk. Shaking you take the clipboard from the nurse and go sit down to fill in your information. Sportacus leans on your shoulder and purrs as you fill out the paperwork, finding it both less nerve wracking but also more intimidating to put it into written words.

You hand it back once finished and avoid eye contact. You start to relax after being called back to a room and you have to follow through with the regular check up routine, changing into a gown, peeing in a cup. The doctor looks at Sportacus nervously before looking back to you.

“Well, you certainly are pregnant. We can do an ultrasound if you wanted us to examine the fetus.”

“Yes, please.” You're both looking at the doctor expectantly while he avoids your gaze.

You get prepped for the procedure after having blood drawn, and both of you are growing tense.

It's a delight, a relief and a surprise all at once as you see the developing child. The tail as long as its body is enough to put to rest any question of paternity, not that you'd had any doubt. You both start crying as you hear and see the heartbeat. Sportacus is vibrating with energy, his eyes darting from your face to the screen to your belly. His tail is fairly thrashing as he tries to hold in his excitement in the crowded exam room. A few of the extraneous staff members who were hanging on seem abashed and depart, as the doctor seems at a loss.

“Well, I can give you the best advice I can for a human child’s development but... I can't say for sure what will come of a hybrid child without knowing more about Sportacus’ physiology.

“I don't think that there's that much difference.” Sportacus grins. “Can't be for this to have happened at all.”

His glee satisfies you in a way that you have no words for. Your pregnancy still doesn't quite feel real to you, but his joy is something that you can quantify.

~

It's really quite fulfilling how eager he is to be a father, constantly checking on your condition, offering you food, gifts, massages. You'd thought he'd been a touch overly affectionate when you first started dating but now he can't seem to spend much more than a few seconds away from your side.

It's not his increasing attention that's bothering you though. People have been getting pushier, more intrusive with their questions, you don't want to worry him about how stressed people are making you but your polite facade of civility is wearing thin. You think that he's starting to suspect and is planning to talk to you about it when you finally snap at someone. 

As another uninvited hand presses at your belly you snatch the offender's wrist. “If one more person touches me without invitation I will break their hand!”

“I'm sorry.” He pleads once you're alone, his head lowered. “I was just so happy and excited I didn't realize that you weren't enjoying it until too late.”

“It's not your fault. I probably should have stood up for myself sooner.” You hug him and he nuzzles your face before you kiss each other.

He's become substantially more gentle as you make love now, but he compensates well, making sure to lose you in a haze of bliss before seeking his own pleasures. You're still just as eager to have him as ever, if not more so. As you grow larger, his demeanor continues to change, his doting taking on an increasing element of possessiveness, protectiveness. You've never doubted his devotion, but he becomes almost fierce, reminding you of his territoriality and defense of the town against outside threats.

After a bit you start to worry about him again. Although the people of your town have come to accept him, you worry about outsiders. You start to fear that maybe you and your child will become medical curiosities, your mate sacrificed to scientific research, like the terrifying vivisections of old. Your dark imaginings progress into nightmares but you don't dare speak the evils aloud.

One day he surprises you with an unexpected gesture. “People have explained to me that the way humans mate is more formal than how my people court.” He blushes. “So,” he begins, pulling out an unmistakable small square box, asking. “Will you marry me?”

You nearly lift him off the ground in your enthusiasm to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, a wedding and a honeymoon at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a happy chapter.
> 
> Could end it happily ever after right here.

“Robbie Rotten?!” You respond when you see the man adjusting a cuff link.

“Yes, me.” He replies flatly.

“Robbie’s my best friend, of course he will be my best man.” Sportacus laughs nervously, face anxiously regarding the two of you.

“It’s not like he has any family. Besides, no one else in this town has any fashion sense.” Robbie sniffs.

“Doesn’t he like, always try to run you out of town.” You whisper in a low tone.

Sportacus laughs. “It’s just a game for the kids.”

“Mostly.” Robbie grumbles.

You fix him with a hard stare but he returns your gaze evenly. You know he doesn’t like anyone, but it feels like he especially doesn’t like you. Nevertheless, you must treat him civilly, not the least of which because he will be fitting and designing your gown. You hadn't been expecting Robbie Rotten to have been the tailor responsible for Sportacus’ recent selection of fine suits either, but you had to admit that you admired his style.

The villain is remarkably professional about the process, his hands almost tender. You feel a warmth as you catch him smiling at your belly. It occurs to you that despite all his threats and aggressive demeanor you've never heard of him actually harming anyone. In fact the kids often talk of him in excited giggles, recounting how entertaining his schemes were. You feel bad for misjudging him.

“Thanks for helping out, I really appreciate it and I know Sportacus does too.” You offer in reconciliation.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He grumbles.

Sportacus hesitates, fidgeting before Robbie shoos him away to play with the children. Once alone the tall man stands and cracks a grin. 

“Now that your bouncing Beau has left, we can discuss what you will be wearing under your dress.”

“Oh.” You reply, not sure what you had been expecting, you almost forgot that there was more to the wedding than a ceremony. Robbie leads you to a back room full of fabrics. He discusses details with you, presenting different colors and making comments on fabric or cut options. He also makes sure to give you hints about Sportacus’ preferences, and is less than subtle about his opinions.

~

It's a relatively simple civil affair in City Hall, the decorations a mixture of Robbie's careful artistry and the admittedly tacky but festive contributions of the children. It's unfortunate that you didn't invite your own friends and family from out of town but you aren't ready to explain the situation. Hopefully they'll forgive you when they finally come to visit and can see for themselves.

You spend the actual ceremony so focused on Sportacus you don't notice anything else around you. You aren't even sure what your first song was and the two of you dance several times before Sportacus is willing to hand you over to other dancers.

Dinner is nearly as boisterous, Robbie's speech a poignant blend of heartfelt and humorous, everyone takes a turn to share a few words in support of your union.

~

When Sportacus finally carries you through the threshold, you're both panting heavily, kissing roughly, and hit the bed with a thump. Sportacus removes your garters, mouths at you desperately through your panties, which are in turn entangled by the rest of your lingerie. He starts to try to remove your dress, but you stop him.

“Leave it on.” You ask, and for a moment he seems confused, before a blushing grin creeps over his face. He drops his slacks and moves forward, his fingers press aside your panties and carefully explore your wetness. You aren't sure if the sound he makes is a purr or a growl, but you can tell it's approving and possessive.

You cease to think as he slips into you, practically swimming through the layers of ruffles in your skirt. You simply continue kissing again for a long moment, his movements a smooth afterthought. You squirm and just try to pull him closer, starting to strip off his suit jacket, opening his shirt, flinging the bowtie to the wayside.

Your dress is strapless and when he pulls down the top to reveal the lacy lingerie below, he groans. He looks like he's about to complain, but you kiss him again and his hands slip to your breasts below. His thrusts are steady, and you lose yourself to his rhythm, moving with him until your body starts to falter. The tightness inside you is incredible, you're so full of him and the pressure of your baby inside you is just adding to the pleasure.

You are absolutely his now in every sense of the word and you exhilarate yourself on the thrill of his claim over you. He increases his pace as you orgasm, moaning into your screams and chasing his own release now. You can't do anything but whimper and writhe below him, in a sea of bliss.

He climaxes loudly and you squirm, squealing yourself, in response to the torrent gushing through you, slipping back out along your thighs, drenching the mattress below you. His hips stutter to a stop, and he rolls his pelvis a few more times as he finishes, leaning his weight into you. You're panting happily, petting his hair and ears as he whines, his purr quivering through your bodies.

After catching his breath he asks. “Can I take the dress off now?” You laugh and as he pulls away it takes you a moment to realize that in the absence of his purring you can still feel a vibration inside you.

“Sportacus! I think that the baby is purring!” You tell him excitedly. His face breaks into a happy gasp and he immediately puts his face to your belly, listening in to purr in counterpoint.

It's awhile before you remember that you were going to remove the dress, and you're both laughing as you strip off your formal wear. He still has to take a moment to gather his wits as he finally beholds you in your lingerie. Then he pounces, kissing all over your body and eagerly teasing apart the bows holding together the ribbons of the lacy fabrics.

You've come again already before you are naked, the combined effort of his fingers and mouth making quick work of you. You kiss him eagerly when he moves back atop of you and you savor the mingled tastes of the two of you. You take it slow this time, sensually exploring each other, committing each feature to memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, this isn't the happy ending yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man Comes to Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters but I'm stumped and can't think of any good elaborations to add so here you go.

You feel yourself drifting off into a nap as you watch Sportacus playing with the kids from a bench across the park. Your baby flutters in your belly, the birds are chirping and the trees chatter in a soft breeze. It's a warm day and everything feels idyllic in this moment. Sweet dreams overtake you and you relax.

Screams startle you awake as does the inhuman snarling you know to be the sound of your husband in combat. Where before he had been surrounded by children in a light-hearted game, he is now under assault by a squad of heavily armored black clad men.   
You see what looks like darts sticking out of his flank and three men are struggling to keep their grips on catch poles snared around his head and neck. He crumples as he's hit with a Taser and three more men rush in. Each arm and his tail are pressed into his back by a different man using all their strength. Sportacus uses the leverage of his captors to launch a kick with both legs, knocking one of the catch pole bearers to the ground with a line of slashes across the armor. He continues to try and kick the men on his arms, but they're just behind his hip and he's not quite that flexible enough to hit them.

He screams in pain and fury as his arms and tail get shackled Another man reclaims the dropped catch pole, and two more rush in to grab his legs. He’s thrown face first into the pavement as they finish hog-tying him and he's moaning in pain, the fight leaving him. You can feel him looking for you as he loses consciousness, thrown carelessly into the back of an unmarked van.

You stand in shock but a strong hand clenches on your shoulder. You respond immediately trying to elbow and lash out with your free hand. Robbie Rotten looks down at you patiently, holding your fist as you pull the elbow back to your body after having hit the park bench with your funny bone.

“I should have known you were behind this, finally got him out of town!” You accuse.

“I didn't do this, you idiot. As soon as they showed up I went to find you to keep you safe. They're still looking for you. I didn't like sitting back and watching that happen either but he made me promise to protect you.” He seethes.

“How do I know that this isn't one of your schemes?” You ask, still suspicious.

He rolls his eyes. “Because they would try to catch me too if they knew what I was.” You gasp as his form ripples. He doesn't look like Sportacus, he's not quite as inhuman, but his skin is marked with unnatural colors and a pair of shimmering wings emerge from his back.

“You're a Fae cryptid.” You observe.

“Half.” He admitted.

“What are we going to do?” You ask him.

“Well, obviously we're going to rescue him, but I suppose you're asking about the plan. We knew that this would happen eventually. I suspect that it's a result of someone at the clinic sharing your case files. Probably not even intentionally malicious.” He snorts. “We'll head to Pixel’s first, and then back to my lair.”

~

“I put a tracer on the van, and Sportacus has an emergency beacon we implanted on him that he can activate when they finally arrive wherever they intend on holding him” Pixel informs you. Most of the kids are there, needing comfort and reassurance, taking solace from listening to your rescue plans. You weren't surprised about the children clinging to you but Robbie seems completely unconcerned by his own encumbrances, even occasionally patting a head or wrapping an arm around for a squeeze.

You're starting to realize that you really don't know anything about the town villain.

~

You're reluctant to return to Robbie's bunker, unhappy that your apartment is off-limits. Robbie insists that you need to rest and puts you to bed in a clearly neglected room. He insists that rushing off after Sportacus now is counterintuitive, as security will be at its highest upon his arrival at the facility and that you will all need time to prepare for the assault.

~

There isn't a lot of interest on the long drive to keep you occupied and you've spent a lot of it studying your usually stoic companion. You start to read into hundreds of tiny clues about him, hidden depths you've never been aware of, never tried to look for. You feel bad about the way you, and the town in general, has treated him. The man's no villain, grouchy, short tempered and devious, certainly, but underneath is a lonely man with a heart of gold.

You gasp as you realize it, in his worried expression, his sharp responses, frequent mumbling. You wouldn't have guessed it from the way he acts but you're starting to realize how much he behaves in the opposite manner as how he feels. You understand now why he's always been so standoffish to you in particular, and why he and Sportacus are best friends despite Robbie's insistence that they're archenemies.

“You love him too.”

“What?! No, I, what gave you that idea?” The truth is painted in the bright red across his cheeks.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know...” You offer gently.

He snorts. “It's not your fault. It's mine. I never let him know how I felt, even after he'd made his feelings for me clear, I pushed him away. He deserves better than me. I suppose you're doing just fine in that regard.”

“Sounds to me like you don't think anyone is good enough for him.”

He laughs. “You're probably right about that.”

“You know, I'm sure, that you don't get to decide what's good for him.”

“Of course, he does what he will, his heart's still wild.”

“You should trust his judgement, accept him as he is without putting him on a pedestal.”

“Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it.” He grumbles with an edge of hurt.

You smile softly. “Sportacus doesn't limit his love. As you said, his heart is wild, he loves everyone with his whole heart and doesn't know how not to.”

Robbie smiles ruefully. “I don't understand how he's still so naive, I've tried to teach him better, but he always dives right in with that big dopey grin.”

You both sigh. He gives you an amused look and chuckles.

“Aren't you jealous? Worried about me stealing your man? Maybe this whole thing is a ruse to turn you over for his safe return. I am the villain after all.”

“I don't think so.” You laugh. “You know, you're kind of cute when you smile.” You're pleased by the pink rising in his cheeks as you both quietly look away.

“Let's just get Sporty safe for now. We'll deal with all that feelings stuff later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to mentally construct a secure government facility and then figure out how to successfully infiltrate and escape it.
> 
> Oh yeah, surprise, it's Sportarobbie and polyamory propoganda.
> 
> I'm getting a certain kind of pattern in my writing.
> 
> The last chapter basically was the original ending minus the inevitable birth scene, but I've been working on/planning a drawing of Cryptid!Sporty getting wrangled and I figured it would be a good way to round out the theme of the series and give this story some actual meat to its plot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great escape!
> 
> Shout-out to Dinolad and "[He Hides From The World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11171388/chapters/24937464)" for juicing up my Cryptid appreciation drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it has taken me to get back to this. Classes, drama, health problems and plain old writer's block have kept me down the last couple of months. Please comment if you are still reading along and what you think about where I'm going with this.

You don't want to wait in the car. Every possible logical conclusion leads to the fact that is where you should stay. Anxiety courses through you, your baby fidgets almost as much as you do. All you can do is remotely monitor Robbie's infiltrating the base. The only bright side of this whole ordeal is that this doesn't seem to be a governmental organization. Militarized to be sure, but it's still a relief that it is not the military itself who has taken your husband into custody. While on one hand a true military base would be in an isolated location likely with several perimeters to breach, the much denser industrial building you find yourselves at poses its own dangers. 

Aside from the true believers who simply want a verifiable sighting, you wonder about what kinds of people would seek out a Cryptid. A poacher would have done their business in the dark of night with a bullet, likely selling his parts on the black market or for traditional medicine, if not just taking a trophy. An entrepreneurial type might seek to exploit him for pure capital gain, forcing him to be on display in a zoo or performing in a circus.

You're in the back of the van following Pixel's directions in setting up a device that allows you both to cut into the security cameras and just a bit longer before he reassures you that they will only display empty hallways wherever Robbie goes. It's a little bit longer before he manages to set up a rough blueprint map. Rather than search through each feed manually a program runs to track guard movements which will give Robbie a warning.

Trying to narrow down where Sportacus might be kept is a little more difficult. There aren't a lot of sound monitors so listening to employee eavesdropping is up to Robbie. You're almost startled when you notice that Robbie finds his way to the company's laundry collection and he quickly disguises himself as one of them, which should significantly increase his capability to sneak around.

Robbie’s been awfully quiet over the line, although you occasionally hear him muttering under his breath. As Pixel continues to data mine the building's comings and goings, he starts directing Robbie to search different areas of the base. It grows steadily more tense even as you guess that Robbie is finding it easier to pass by unnoticed, having somehow acquired a clipboard.

You know before he says anything when he finally locates Sportacus. You're a little confused why he almost immediately leaves, until you realize that he is taking the half full, wheeled laundry bin back to the floor Sportacus is being kept via the freight elevator. You all spend a moment of trepidation as Pixel's keycard spoofer goes to work on the door lock.

As everyone sighs in relief Pixel mutters something about security vulnerabilities. You don't have a view inside the room, but you can only guess that when Robbie emerges, Sportacus is at the bottom of the mound of presumably dirty laundry. You hear Robbie scold him to be quiet or stop moving periodically as he makes his way smoothly through the facility. The self-proclaimed villain is opening a gate of the loading dock when someone finally questions him.

“This isn't the usual time for pick ups.”

“Yeah, this was an emergency call, apparently some joker took a shit in the bin. I wouldn't get too close, it smells terrible.” Robbie recovers quickly.

The guard pauses for a moment before nodding and heading back to his station. Robbie wheels the bin down a ramp and then tries to move as quickly as possible without running. Pixel gives you all just a moment's head start of warning, before the courtyard inside the outer fence and the building starts swarming with guards. You start the van and open the back, biting your lips as you go back to the monitor. 

You see Sportacus leap onto the fence and start scrabbling up as Robbie grabs onto his tail, flapping his wings desperately. You go back to the driver's seat and pray that they'll make it over. You hear a thump on the roof and gasp, but you see Sportacus and Robbie flip in and slam the doors. Robbie doesn't have to tell you to start driving. You weave back around town before Robbie directs you to take a road in the opposite direction of Lazy Town.

It makes sense that they will expect you to go back.

You don't really think to question it at first, just glad to be safe. Sportacus has settled between the front seats, kneeling on the floor and purring as he moves his head between your laps, soliciting head scritches as his tail thumps slowly. He hasn't said much and doesn't want to talk about his ordeal, you don't blame him. It breaks your heart to know that he still isn't completely certain that he's safe, that you and Robbie are real, that he's actually free again.

After a couple changes of driving shifts, not to mention pit stops you finally think to ask where Robbie is taking you.

He takes a moment to collect his words as he leans against the refuelling van, his expression twitching in a choice bit of expressions before answering. “I have a family cabin in the woods, we’ll be off the grid there for awhile.”

“How long?”

“As long as it takes.”

~

You aren't surprised that Sportacus has started to get fidgety, even agitated, in fact, it was kind of unusual that he had been so placid so far on the long drive in the tight confines of the van. It's only about an hour after your last stop, as you're beginning to nod off that you notice that it seems like more than restlessness on his part.

“What's wrong?” You ask, yawning.

He blushes and looks down at his feet. “One of the things that they did to me, um... Kind of... Made me...” He wrings his clawed hands for a moment. “My body thinks that it's time for me to Rut...”

“Oh, well...” You blush as well.

“I don't... I can't control myself very well when I rut. I don't want to hurt you or...” He can't even finish the thought, looking away. You nod thoughtfully.

“Maybe Robbie could help you with that.” You say slyly. Quietly you're impressed that the Fae man doesn't swerve in his driving, even as he turns bright red and starts to sputter.

Sportacus’ eyes widen as he looks between the two of you, he tries to look meek, but you notice his tail thump and a particular twitch of his frame that you know intimately. Wisely he doesn't say anything as Robbie's passed flustered and very near mortified.

“I can take over driving if you want. I think that we have a sheet we could prop up as a curtain if you want some privacy.” You continue casually.

Robbie pulls to the side and rests his forehead against the steering wheel, shuddering like he's dying as he breathes shakily. Before either of you think of anything to say, Sportacus leans his head against Robbie's knee.

“Is that a yes?” He purrs in a tone that you know always goes right to your nethers and Robbie is clearly far from unaffected.

“You're married!” Robbie protests feebly, though it is unclear who he's addressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions, to feed my ego so I can keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome's are great, so long as you know how to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely picking away at that writer's block. I am going to finish my WIPs before posting any new stories (aside from foenr, which has little to do with lt fics)

You do your best to focus on driving while your husband is ravishing his best friend. They had done their best starting out slowly, trying to contain themselves and not to overwhelm the other. At this point however, you can feel the van rock with Sportacus’ every thrust and Robbie is practically screaming himself hoarse.

You don't really want to intrude, as it did require coaxing for them to open up to one another in the first place, but you can't even pretend to ignore them anymore. You pull over and try to catch your breath, but the musk in the air does little to settle your heartbeat. You're not sure if you should watch them, but you need to satisfy yourself and you can hear more than enough to imagine.

You shiver as you hear Sportacus finish with a groan, and he calls to you roughly. “Darling, would you like to join us?”

You can only nod, blushing as he flicks his eyes to where your hand had slipped into your panties.

“Robbie, do you want to fuck my wife?” He continues, looking down at the man he still had pinned beneath him. Robbie is covering his face with his arms, struggling to catch his breath. You feel a touch guilty as you look at him, but once you start you can't look away. He's a beautiful man, even more so like this, wrapped around your flushed husband, his glowing wings still fluttering along with his trembling body.

You know Sportacus has a very short refractory period, he'd mentioned his ruts before, how they were more intense for him, and you were pretty sure that by the way he was still anchored deep inside Robbie that he was preparing to start moving again. He leaned back to open the space between them and you can see Robbie's flushed and straining member, glistening against his belly. 

Finally Robbie uncovers his face to look at you, then back to Sportacus. He's biting his lip as he makes eye contact, but then grins crookedly as he sees where you're looking. “Would you like to?”

You giggle as you strip, eager to take your place between them and curious about how it will feel to have sex with an additional partner in the mix. You can't move very well but you don't need to, between the sheer power of Sportacus’ single minded need for pleasure and Robbie's frantic squirming, you're lost in a haze of your own enjoyment. Sportacus marks your neck, his hands shifting his grip from your hips to your chest, always careful when passing your belly to sink his claws into Robbie.

Robbie has been doing his own damage, taking his nails down both of your backs and as he gains confidence leaving his own marks on your throat. You're almost surprised that he starts to cum as soon as you do, but Sportacus has been keeping him on edge for some time now. You can tell that he's been planning this when Sportacus bites down on your shoulder and undoubtedly unloads into Robbie's well flooded orifice.

The three of you shakily separate, Sportacus sitting back on his elbows against the secured racks of computer equipment, Robbie runs his hands through his hair in an ill fated attempt to tame it and you simply take in the scene. Your legs are quivery and shaky. It feels peculiarly satisfying knowing that you have one man's baby and another's seed inside you at the moment. 

It doesn't take long before interest dawns on Sportacus’ face and he moves over to lap at you, soon you're the one flat on your back wrapping your legs around the elf. Robbie regains his own second wind and moves up behind him.

“May I?” He asks brusquely, slipping Sportacus’ tail over his shoulder with one hand and stroking himself with the other.

“Oh yes, please, breed me too.” Sportacus purred excitedly.

“Oh fuck.” Robbie growled, quickly penetrating Sportacus’ oozing slit, groaning as he wastes no time slamming into it. Sportacus whines into you as he takes the rough treatment, clearly enjoying himself.

It's a relief when you have all finished, Sportacus seems to have finally worked the rutting out of his system. Of course all three of you are exhausted and decide that it is best to sleep for awhile before heading back out on the road.

~

The cabin is deeper into the mountains and farther off the main roads into the woods than you would have expected. You're glad that Robbie's driving because you know that you would have been lost hours ago trying to navigate the overgrown trails. Sportacus spent some time outside running through the trees as the van had to navigate the rough terrain carefully, but now he's resting in the back. Though he'd kept a cheerful demeanor, you know that his ordeal must have taken a great toll on him.

For how distant it is, you're rather surprised by how well kept the cabin is. You were expecting a layer of dust but instead it looks rather lived in.

“It might take awhile to get the water running so you might need to use the outhouse out back.” Robbie apologizes as he and Sportacus carry the luggage inside.

You nod and decide to go check out the facilities.

You would have thought that being married to a cryptid would prepare you for the sight of another but you yelp and nearly fall back into the outhouse when confronted with a grinning creature waiting for you.

He’s very long and lithe, mostly a glossy black with fluffy highlights of fuschia. He has glittering wings and your brain finally recovers from the start.

“You must be Robbie's... Relative.”

“Relative! I'm positively crushed, Robin is my dear little brother.”

“Half!” Robbie calls from the stoop, scowling. “Stop harassing my best friend's wife.”

“I'm sorry, I was under the impression that all three of you are mates.”

“N-not officially.” Robbie grumbles, face burning.

The full blood Fae grins. “Since when has that ever mattered?” Turning back to you he nods and stretches elegantly. “I am Glanni Glæpur,” He trills the last part of his name. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Delighted.” You giggle, accompanying him back to the house.”

~

Your husband is hopping around the table setting places as Robbie prepares food. Glanni pesters his younger brother incessantly much to the amusement of everyone but his target.

“You never come to visit, you never write, never call-”

“We don't have any kind of connection to the postal service or telephones out here.”

“So obviously you must be on the lam, what did darling baby brother do to become a fugitive in the family tradition.”

“Robbie, I didn't know that you were a villain because of family tradition!” Sportacus comments happily.

Robbie grumbles to himself inaudibly.

“His father was a big time crime lord, taught him everything he knows. I already knew quite a bit before mother fell in with him, but he treated me all right, helped me get my start and make a name for myself. Laying low for awhile before resurfacing to rebuild my notoriety. Doesn't do well if people notice that you're immortal.”

Before you can ask more about that, a bellowing roar from outside rattles the windows. Sportacus instantly tenses and hisses, bolting to the door to loose his own roar. Glanni seems nonplussed, watching with casual interest. Robbie seems nearly as confused as you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I predictable yet? Do we even care as we are starved for new content of any sort?
> 
> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions, to feed my ego so I can keep writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew this was coming at this point, didn't you?

“Tryggvi?!”

“Bróðir?!”

Far from the fight you had expected when another cryptid emerged from the brush, fully double the size of Sportacus, colored gold and crimson, the two tackled each other in a clearly friendly scuffle.

They continue in a frenzied rapid fire conversation in the same language and you see that the Fae men also seem to be following it. You look at them in askance and Robbie grins.

“It would seem that Sport’s big brother has been courting mine.”

“Fortunate, that. I was a little afraid that he'd tear your little love rival apart.” Glanni's tone leaves you concerned, unable to determine if he's joking. The way Robbie's glaring at him doesn't help.

“You guys won't believe this! This is my big brother Íþró! He's been courting Glanni!” Sportacus shouts, bounding over with his brother taking a slower pace.

“We know.” Robbie replies. “I hope that he brought his own dinner because we're stretching it thin as it is.”

“Oh right, of course.” You can barely understand the large cryptid’s words through his thick accent, and he sprints back to the woods, soon returning with the carcass of a large deer over his shoulders.

The meal is enjoyable, even if they sometimes lapse into the other language, but they all make sure to explain a rough translation afterwards. Íþró has been courting Glanni for months, but the fae has been playing hard to get. Sportacus had been separated from his family very young, captured by similar people to the ones who had recently taken him.

Finally there is a lull as you all relax to let the lunch settle in your bellies. Íþró and Glanni have both shown an interest in yours but keep their distance. Finally, Íþró breaks the silence to address his brother in a slightly judgemental tone. Sportacus blushes and mutters something sheepishly. Glanni seems greatly amused and Robbie seems startled and fearful, going pale.

You look around and Glanni indulges you. “He's asking that with two mates and all three of you bred who was Sportacus expecting to hunt and provide for his family.”

“I'm not! I can't... I'm half human, I take after my human blood, I'm just a normal man.” Robbie protests.

“I don't understand...”

“We 'cryptids’ as you humans call us are distinct from you in that we only have a singular sex, unlike humans who tend to be more towards one or another, every one of us has the potential to serve in either reproductive capacity.”

You haven't quite put two and two together until Robbie storms out the front door, grumbling something about sweets. The van starts up and drives off in a cloud of dust.

Sportacus glares at his brother and turns his back to him, before softening his expression and looking up at you cautiously. “Umm, well... You see,” He fidgets looking at his hands. “When we go into Rut it serves a dual purpose, obviously it makes my seed more potent but also makes me more receptive for fertility.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Robbie and I mated with each other, I thought he knew, and I apologize that I didn't have the chance to let you know first but... I kind of mated with the thought that Robbie will be more willing to stay with us if he had children with us...” He blushes. “Well, I guess only with me until you're ready to conceive again, um I mean, if you want to.”

“What?”

“Um, after you have my baby, maybe you will want to have Robbie's next?”

“Oh. Oh!” You start to get it. “So... You're going to have Robbie's baby and he will have yours?”

“Well, maybe, we won't know for sure...”

 

While you caught up with your husband, Glanni had moved in on his own suitor. “Why, what happened to all those brags about what a great hunter you are, that you would keep me so well fed and fat and happy that I could bear you many children. Surely your brother's children wouldn't be a strain on someone with your prowess.”

Íþró was clearly flustered as Glanni practically curled into his lap, flicking his tail into his face tantalizingly. You notice that Glanni is actually a great deal lankier than his beau, Íþró seemingly larger by mass alone. “Glanni.” He whines in a low tone.

“Of course,” Like a wisp of smoke Glanni moves to the other side of the room. “I would understand if you just weren't interested in the offspring of others, and were just desperate to produce your own.”

“That's not... I mean, I'm just concerned about my little brother.”

“So concerned that you don't want to mate?”

“I never said that...” He had moved to loom over the lithe fae, voice going rough. “And... Are you...?”

Glanni brushed his tail fluff over Íþró’s face. “Let's just say I was thinking about it.”

“Glanni stop teasing him and get a room already.” You snort. The Fae shoots you a glare but sighs and leads Íþró down the hallway.

Sportacus waits until the sound of his brother and mate consummating their courtship indicates no one can hear you. “I'm sorry I didn't ask you or talk about it with you beforehand. I wasn't really thinking I just,my instincts, I wanted to make Robbie mine, and I still love and want you too and I don't want to lose either of you and-”

You shush him and pull him close, wiping away the tears building in his eyes. “It's okay. I like Robbie. I love you. I am sure that the three of us will figure things out. Or five, or... Eight? And if Glanni has Íþró’s child...”

“What if my brother let's his guard down and Glanni make him have his children.” Sportacus snickers with you, purring and clearly relieved that you aren't upset with him. You smile at his antics, he's too cute, you couldn't be mad at him if you tried.

~

Glanni is the first one out the door when Robbie returns, bursting from the room he shared with Íþró and diving into the back of the van shouting “I smell cake!”

“You're a mess.” Robbie scolds, picking up some of the groceries, soon joined by a contrite but eagerly helpful Sportacus. Íþró emerges from the room in only trousers and you note that Glanni was naked. The large sport elf has claw and bite marks that he bears proudly. He's clearly showing off as he tries to carry as much of the selection of bulk foods and supplies as he physically can.

Sportacus grumbles about it and you can't help but laugh, knowing that he would do the same thing back home. You laugh harder when you see Glanni emerge from the van plastered shamelessly in frosting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptionsto feed my ego so I can keep writing.


End file.
